1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security cameras which are mounted on ceilings or walls for surveillance purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security cameras of the subject type are extremely well known in the art. Indeed, cameras of this type have become virtually ubiquitous as the need for security, particularly in public and commercial establishments, has grown in recent years.
Two deficiencies in security cameras heretofore available have motivated the invention of the present security camera. Firstly, because of the manner in which the camera modules in prior art security cameras have been mounted, they are severely limited in the amount they may be tilted, such that they can be tilted to at most an angle of about 65°. This severely limits the potential coverage of a security camera from a particular mounting position.
Secondly, camera modules of the prior art security cameras have generally been aimed to take in the area to be placed under surveillance. Then, a separate dome liner is fitted into the dome portion of the cover of the security camera to make it difficult for one in the vicinity from determining the exact direction in which the camera is pointed and to reduce reflections. Such dome liners are imperfect in that they are provided in one type intended to be used in all tilt orientations of the camera module, namely, they have a gap which runs from the top to the edge of the liner. Of course, this readily enables one to determine which way the camera is pointed and only partially reduces reflections.
These short comings are addressed and overcome by the security camera of the present invention.